My Commanding officer
by South Park Firefly
Summary: Monika can be a harsh commander and that annoys Lovino and Feliciano who decide to show her payback. AU Fem Germany x Italies WARNING: Smut, double penetration


**AN: So Monika is Fem Germany and this is a Fem Germany x Italian twins story~**

**Warning: Double penetration, swearing,**

Monika frowned as she observed the soldiers in front of her, if you could call them soldiers one was asleep and another was pretending he was listening when he clearly wasn't. She mentally face palmed why was it always her in charge of the Italians? "Private Vargas! I will not have you sleep through another lecture!"

Feliciano yawned and sat up "B-but I'm sleepy you had us train nearly all night!"

Monika slapped her ruler down in front of him on the desk making a sharp sound "You will listen to me or else."

Feliciano cowered under her glare "S-si sorry Commander."

Lovino, Feliciano's brother frowned "I'm not doing this lame ass Lecture."

"Leave the room and I will punish you severely." Monika snapped turning her attention onto the other.

Lovino stood up pushing his desk away "Bring it on! I never asked to join this damn war!"

"You joined your army so you join the war!" Monika yelled. She grabbed the front of the Italian's shirt and smirked "So someone wants to be on kitchen duty hm?"

"You wish bitch!" Lovino smirked "It should be you because you're a woman. Know your place."

Everyone held their breath and Feliciano slid down his chair out of sight, Monika smirked an evil look on her face "Know my place? YOU know YOURS!" she cracked the ruler across his face; it shattered and left a deep cut on his cheek. Lovino growled and brought his fist back to hit her but his wrist was grabbed from behind.

"You don't hit my sister." A deep growl came from behind him. Lovino looked back and paled at the sight of Gilbert's face. "Now go do your duty." He scurried off and Monika looked away.

"I didn't need your help I could've taken him alone."

"Still a woman alone in charge of Italian men is dangerous, they're passionate about everything; food, sex, women and fighting." Gilbert looked at the tuft of hair that was Feliciano "Well…almost everything."

Feliciano quivered a little. Monika sighed "Ja ja just go. Feliciano! Sit up!" she snapped.

Feliciano did so whining softly. He looked up at her who looked away. Gilbert grinned and left.

**XxX**

Lovino grabbed his brother "Hey Fratello I think we should get that big titted bitch back!"

"H-huh?" Feliciano blinked "Wh-what do you mean? We can't do anything!"

"Si we can! We can both get her back for humiliating us back in there. She always does it!"

"Si…maybe." Feliciano looked down.

"Don't you want to know what's underneath her outfit? I heard that she's still a virgin. Don't you want to be her first orgasm?" Lovino smirked.

Feliciano looked up eagerly "H-her first?"

"Si." Lovino grinned "Come on."

He snuck out to the Commander's cabin where Monika stayed alone which was perfect. Lovino knocked on the door. Monika opened the door and gasped as a blindfold was hurriedly placed over her eyes "Wh-what the hell?!" she swung out her leg to kick the imposter but Lovino grabbed rope and bound her up then yanked her in the cabin. "Get off me you damn bastards! AH!"

Lovino smirked and grabbed the rope and tied it to the top of the curtain pole so that her arms were held up in the air "You can't go yet."

Monika recognised that voice "YOU!" she yelled "Vargas I will kill you!"

"So you think but I'm not alone someone else wants you too." Lovino smirked he snapped his fingers and Feliciano walked slowly up to the strung up Commander. Slowly Feliciano grabbed her breasts that heaved slightly.

"I-I have wanted you so long." He whispered, his fingers traced over the material of her tight uniform he could feel the bra underneath which seemed to be patterned in a lace design.

"Wh-what?! Get off me!" Monika yelled "Get off me now!"

Lovino laughed and tilted her face to his "You can't be serious surely you want this fun." He pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss, Monika's eyes widened beneath the cloth she didn't expect that at all. Her back arched as Feliciano tore open her shirt and pulled her breasts free still clad in her lacy bra. Lovino slipped his tongue into her mouth and tasted her he reached down and slipped his hand under her skirt to stroke her vitals. Monika tore out of the kiss spittle running down her chin

"N-no! Stop! Stop! Ahhh!" she begged as Lovino stroked her through her underwear. Feliciano sucked her nipple through her bra making her moans echo around the cabin "Nooo!"

Lovino smirked "All this lace and no one to see? It's like you were expecting us."

"Nooo!" Monika thrashed a little tears slipping out and staining the cloth but she refused to let them see her weakness "I will NOT let myself be raped by you two!"

"Rape? This is not rape." Lovino smirked. He pulled her panties down slowly as Feliciano unclipped her bra.

"It was a front fasten." He smiled.

"So I see." Lovino smirked "These are very tasteful lingerie that you wear when you are expecting to get laid. So is that what it is? You're expecting to get laid? Or does it get you off that underneath this brutal uniform you are wearing very sexy clothes? Tell me…what do you think about when you masturbate?" Lovino purred softly.

"I-I don't…" Monika mumbled closing her legs tightly.

"I'm sorry what?" Lovino smiled.

"I don't…m-masturbate…" Monika muttered.

Lovino blinked and pulled off her blindfold "Really? So this is your first feeling of ever being touched here?" he slid his fingers between her legs again making her gasp and arch her back. "But you're such a masochistic bitch."

Monika cried out as Feliciano sucked her nipple eagerly "They're so good." He moaned.

"N-no! Please stop!" Monika begged her legs opened wide as Lovino slid two fingers gently inside her.

"My my getting so wet already huh? I mean look at you…you're drenching my hand~" he smirked and pulled away.

Monika panted a little "N-nein…i-i…"

"You what? You want more?" Lovino smirked and sucked on his fingers "It's sweet…that's a shock I thought it would be bitter like you."

Monika swallowed and looked away "Why do you do this? What is it that you have against me? All I ever did was teach you discipline…"

"You see Commander. I have always…admired a woman with passion…and you really do have it. But sadly not for the bedroom but that can be arranged. My brother here is in love with you. Maybe I am too in a way…but more in love with your body."

Feliciano swallowed and looked up at her "I-I want you to be mine…please?"

Monika blushed "I-if I let you…t-take me…will you free me?"

Lovino smiled a little "But will you run?"

Monika's eyes widened, that was her plan. How did he see through it?!

"So…you WERE going to run?" Lovino laughed in amusement "You think I'm stupid?"

Monika shook her head "That's not true! I-I wasn't!"

Lovino picked up a knife and slashed and hacked at her shirt until it fell away off her, he yanked off her skirt "There. Now to remove this pretty bra." He unsnapped the straps and watched it fall. Feliciano looked on shyly he didn't like the way his brother was treating her but he was too scared to intervene. "Oy Feliciano…come over here and take her. It's what you wished."

Monika looked at him pleadingly she was naked and needy, she was scared too she just wanted to climb into bed and forget about it all but mainly she wanted to cry to her brother. She wanted to sob her heart out on his chest but she refused to let them see her weaken. "Please…" she whispered so only Feliciano could hear her.

Feliciano gently wiped her eyes and kissed her lightly he whispered "I will be gentle I promise."

Lovino watched them he was puzzled at Feliciano's tenderness he knew that his brother had been dreaming of being rough and hard with this woman so why was he so tender now? Had Lovino gone too far and frightened the woman? A part of him was ashamed after all she might have been a total bitch to him…but that was her job right? And she was still a woman…he joined the army to protect women…after he saw a woman raped before his very eyes by a British soldier he vowed to protect women. And was he really no better than that man?

Feliciano was in his element he gently teased Monika's tongue with his own and slid his hands across her breasts, Monika moaned and arched her back her legs quivering she needed support, her legs were going to give way. She gasped as she felt something slip between her legs, something hard and a little slippery "Wh-what is that?!"

"It's just me." Feliciano smiled "Can I put it in Commander?"

Monika swallowed and nodded "J-ja…"

Lovino watched his brother lift her leg and push himself deep into her. His own arousal was twitching underneath his clothes he wanted to feel that same tightness enveloping him too. Monika cried out in pain as Feliciano broke her hymen and he started moving, blood mingled sweat and arousal running down her legs. Lovino walked over behind her and grabbed her breasts he pinched her buds making her moan and thrash a little "Are you going to be good?"

"Ja I promise! I promise I won't run away!" she moaned louder with each thrust of the younger Italian "Please I want more!"

"Si I bet you do. Are you a slut?"

"Ja! Ja I'm a slut!" Monika panted out "Please!"

Lovino nipped her neck and cut her arms free. She wound them around Feliciano and moaned her legs becoming weak. Lovino grabbed her and pulled her away from the other Italian who slid out of her with a wet sound "F-Fratello!"

"Wait." Lovino smirked, he laid her on the bed "Go on then."

Monika whined and looked at Lovino in shock "Wh-why?"

"Why the sudden change of heart…I just remembered why I joined the army for in the first place…" Lovino shrugged.

Feliciano climbed between her legs and pushed in again making her cry out "Th-then AH! please y-you have to join in…" she moaned, her back arched as Feliciano nipped her breast.

Lovino smirked "And what shall I do then?"

"Please!" Monika moaned out her hands clawing the bed.

Feliciano was in his element he was with the woman he had fallen in love with and better yet he had taken her first time. He was in ecstasy, he thrusted faster moaning softly. "F-Fratello…please it's fair. W-we can both love her."

Monika moaned and reached out a hand her eyes glassed over "Please! L-love me too."

Feliciano cupped her face "Lovino has spoken too much! I want it to be about me and you." He kissed her gently "I love you Commander."

"P-please call me Monika…" she blushed "I-I don't mind."

Feliciano smiled "Wrap your legs tight around me because I have an idea."

"J-ja." She did so and gasped as Feliciano sat up pulling her onto his lap. She wound her arms around him and moaned as he sank unbearably deep into her. Lovino smirked and climbed on the bed behind her. He freed himself and rubbed his aching arousal against her back entrance.

"I'm going to need something to slick myself up." He smirked softly.

Feliciano pulled out making her whine "N-no! Please don't pull it out i-I need it!"

"Use her wetness." Feliciano answered.

"Yeah okay." Lovino slipped his member in between her legs and rubbed himself against her. Her body convulsed every time his member rubbed up her clitoris she became so wet that she soaked him. "Perfect." Lovino smirked he pulled himself free from the poor woman and gestured for Feliciano to go back in which he did so happily.

"Ah!" Monika moaned she felt so happy to have him right there again. But soon her moans turned into a loud scream as Lovino pushed himself inside her rear "Ahhh! NO! Nein! Nein nein nein! Please! I-it hurts!"

Feliciano stroked her hair soothingly "Shh it will be okay. You will feel pleasure again soon."

Monika sobbed a little onto his shoulder but Lovino felt a little guilt and wanted to help her feel good. He kissed her throat gently and reached around to squeeze her breasts. Her sobbing became ragged breaths as Feliciano slowly moved inside her again, she was feeling her body well with pleasure again the pain had now dimmed and all she felt was the heat of Lovino's chest on her back and the heat of Feliciano's chest against hers. She panted as the two moved in sync making her go crazy.

Monika clung to Feliciano and moaned her back arching "S-so good! More! More!" she begged.

Feliciano smiled and kissed her cheek "We will give you so much more." He thrusted harder making her moan loudly her fingers digging into his back "Si it's good?"

"Ja! Ja!" Monika cried out her back arching. Lovino smirked and pinched her nipples.

"Come." He murmured "Come for us."

Monika screamed as they both struck deeply in her "AHHHH! I'M COMING!"

She panted and sagged in their arms as her orgasm flooded through her. Feliciano moaned and came at the same time his brother did, their moans in perfect harmony. Monika gasped as the heat flooded both ends into her body "A-ah…"

Lovino fell back panting making Monika fall back onto him, Feliciano moaned and fell into her breasts "Siii so good!"

Monika blushed and held him "F-Feliciano…L-Lovino thank you."

Lovino yawned "Yeah yeah." He pushed her down next to him "Go cuddle my brother."

Feliciano smiled and laid down he patted his chest. Blushing she curled up on his chest and snuggled down into his arms "O-okay." She looked at Lovino who stood up "You're leaving?"

"…well…not if you don't want me to." He mumbled.

"P-please don't." she mumbled.

Lovino shrugged and cuddled up behind her "Okay then I won't."

Monika smiled and looked up at Feliciano "Thank you." She whispered.

Lovino wrapped his arms around her, she smiled was she falling for the two? Or was it just the heat of the moment. Whatever it was…she hoped it would never end.

~The End~


End file.
